Extragate Scandal
The Montgomery Scandal or the Montgomery Sex Scandal is the family sexual situation of the Montgomery Family where their family member, Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII, has committed extramartial sex with Aubrey Parker while marriage with Sharon Moore, and had Aubrey pregnant with Octuplets. Montgomery was arrested in New York for Adultery and is being proposed tobe punished under the New York Criminal Statute that is the Section 255.17 of the New York Statute, the penalty for Adultery in New York is Up to 90 days in jail with a $500 fine and that penalty is being proposed on Montgomery if he was found guilty, the only evidence Montgomery slept with Aubrey is her pregnancy with Octuplets and the classifications of the date of fertilization and the timeline of the marriage Montgomery had with Sharon Moore, which Montgomery is trying to turn it into rumors by hiding the real evidence by trying to force Aubrey to abort the Octuplets and burn the classifications of the pregnancy and Abortion to avoid being punished by the New York Criminal Statute and having his family shocked and Chawosauria, add him on the No-Immigration List, Chawosauria does alienate Adultery and bans Immigrants who committed Adultery from entering Chawosauria, and Chawosauria formerly criminalized Adultery until 2016. M'ontgomery-'''M'oore 'M'arriage ('''MMM) Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII married his mother's first cousin, Sharon Moore, on December 25, 2015, however, Montgomery's mother and her first cousin had an argument over the issue of having an incest relationship with her son after the wedding, Montgomery had sexually abused Sharon and got her pregnant, but didn't cared about the baby, Sharon felt ignored and now believed that her first cousin (Montgomery's mother) was right, however, Moore would not dare tell her cousin that she is pregnant with her son's baby. Montgomery had so much sexual desire for many women and started having secret sexual activities with them since the Pregnancy, finally on April 21, 2016, Sharon finally came out to her family that she is pregnant with Montgomery's baby, which the family was confused because they didn't knew that Sharon married her first cousin's son, Montgomery's mother was furious and demanded her to abort the baby, Sharon wanted to have the baby because she had always wanted babies, Montgomery and his mother had an argument about committing incest and having a baby with his own mother's first cousin. Montgomery now wanted Sharon to abort the baby, Sharon refused also and Montgomery went out from her house and went to New York City, he met Aubrey Parker and Sharon had not saw Montgomery until he returned on April 21, 2016 at 2:04 AM and came home with a fit with Sharon, Montgomery and Sharon both decided that the baby is gonna be a huge conflict. Cousin Marriage is allowed under New York Law. In May of 2016, Montgomery was arrested for adultery and was told that Aubrey Parker is now pregnant with Octuplets by her father, Joseph Parker, who is now suing Montgomery after discovering that Montgomery is already married. Sharon found out about the Adultery and divorced Montgomery unexpectedly, Sharon never forgave Montgomery, and Montgomery's mother was so furious at Montgomery, and disgusted that he's becoming a father of Octuplets, and what disgusted her more, is that they were fertilized during an Adulterous Sexual Activity, which overhigh her anger towards Montgomery, both Montgomery and his mother demanded Aubrey to get rid of the Octuplets through Abortion. Montgomery's mother, so badly and so angerly wanted the Octuplets tobe Aborted, Aubrey's father, demanded Aubrey herself to deal with the Octuplets the same way Montgomery's mother demanded the Octuplet Pregnancy tobe dealed with. Montgomery's relationship with Aubrey Parker Montgomery wanted sexual activity from Aubrey Parker and never truly loved her, nor never loved her at all, Montgomery had a sexual intercourse with her and got her pregnant with Octuplets, which angered his mother and her father. Montgomery had apathy towards Aubrey and wanted to engage in an intercourse with her, by pretending to love her to engage in an intercourse because her body is beautiful and demanded to sleep with her, but never treated her as a person, or his treasure, but a sex object. Persecution and Appeals Montgomery was arrested for Adultery, but how he treated her in reality is classified in Chawosauria, as rape, which Montgomery engaged in an intercourse, but pretended to love her. Trial and Case The People of the State of New York v. Montgomery is well followed by Chawosauria and the Chawosaurian Government may purchase this case to use it to reclassify Adultery and Rape. Aubrey Parker's Octuplet Abortion Aubrey Parker's father contacted with a Planned Parenthood clinic that she needed an Abortion to prevent a difficult or deadly or even risky birth. See also * ''New York v. Montgomery'' * Chawosauria's Dismissal of Johnathan Montgomery * Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII